Electronic devices exist that comprise a box housing specifically an electronic card that is electrically connected to an antenna, and a heatsink for dissipating the heat produced by one or more electronic components of the card while they are in operation. The electronic card also receives an electromagnetic shielding screen and a mechanical protection cover on which the decorative finishes of the device are generally carried.
The multiplicity of the sub-elements making up the electronic device requires numerous assembly operations that affect manufacturing costs of the electronic device as well as logistical costs (storage, transport to the place of production, distribution to the assembly station) of the sub-elements.
These numerous sub-elements also make existing electronic devices bulky, whereas consumers seek equipment that is increasingly compact.